For Good
by Avis Rae
Summary: Looking back on the last two days of their summer tour. American Idol Season 10, Lauren/Scotty, McLaina. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/U:_**_ Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic... About half a year to one year. That being said, please excuse me if this isn't really up to standard, I'm a little rusty. I hope it's still enjoyable though! _

**_Note:_**_ I recommend listening to the song "For Good"by Wicked... and the Glee version's good too. P.S You may need a box of tissues._

**_Disclaimer: I(unfortunately) do not own Lauren Alaina or Scotty McCreery._**

* * *

><p>There had to be a reason why he met Lauren Alaina.<p>

I mean, besides Thia, they were the youngest in the competition. They were put together in the group performance in Hollywood week. They spent most every day of their Idol journey together in school. They sung 3 duets together. They were put in the Top 2, and thus flew to Nashville for awhile.

If you still think this whole thing was a coincidence, well, that's that. But to Scotty McCreery, it was dagum clear that Lauren Alaina was not meant to be just another person in his life.

"Scotty Mac!" He heard her before he saw her. A look to his left told him that a certain blonde-or brunette, he still couldn't decide- was bouncing towards him at _extremely _high speed, and if he didn't brace himself in the next 0.3 seconds, they'd both be on the ground with more than a few bruises.

"Oof." He caught the laughing girl in his arms, grinning ear-to-ear. "What's gotten into _you_?" He chuckled, looking down at her. She beamed happily, oceanic eyes sparkling at him. "I don't know. It's just that, I haven't seen my Idol fam in a week, so I'm pretty sure I have the right to be happy right about now." She gave a little twirl, and he had to laugh. Only Lauren could have this much energy in the dead of the night. He saw Lauren eyeing Pia and Thia to the right of them, not paying any attention to him anymore.

"Bored with me already?" He laughed. "I'll let you go, baby. I know you wanna talk to Pia." He winked down at her, and she blushed. "I'll sit with you on the bus later, _promise._" She promised.

"Oh dear… Don't know if I wanna take up that offer." He laughed a little as she smacked him on the shoulder and watched as she fluttered over to Pia, her smile never leaving her face.

"She gets prettier every day." He nodded in agreement at Casey's statement, all the while watching Lauren talk animatedly.

"Well, it's not like _you_ would know, you haven't been drooling over her in the past five minutes or anything." Casey teased him, noticing that the young country crooner's cheeks grew rather red. "Shut up Case. You know you would too if you were in my position." Scotty felt the tips of his ears burn as he said this. _Oh brother._ Casey just laughed and nudged Scotty.

"I'm just kidding, Scotty ol' pal. I would, she's a lovely girl with _quite_ the character." He winked.

"Yeah, well." Scotty felt himself start to smile talking about Lauren. "She's grown quite a bit, hasn't she? Used to be so carefree, never bothering about what other people said about her."

"She has. The Idol journey has changed her for the better, and you too. What happened to the Scotty who forgot everyone's birthdays and eye colors?" Scotty laughed. Boy had Lauren given him a talking to about _that_ one. "Dude, it's not my fault. I'm a boy!" He tried to defend himself, but failing miserably. "And I'm not? Well, actually, I'm not. I'm a grown man." Casey puffed his chest out, striking a pose. "All the more reason why you should agree with me that men are less… _aware _about these kind of things! This is the reason why Facebook was invented. The creator was a guy, wasn't he? And so naturally, knowing the male species, he added a built in calendar so that we would never forget birthdays." He grinned.

Casey rolled his eyes. "But _still_. You actually make an effort now. I can't even tell if you did in the past." He shook his head. "That girl does wonders for you. Gone is the Scotty that never used to speak out in the group of people… I think we all got the shock of our lives when you finally said something, even if it was just '_dagum'_."

"I had to!" Scotty protested. "It was either that, or stay mute for the rest of my life, knowing Laur." Casey laughed. "I'll let you go on that one, I suppose. Girl can _talk_," he said, nodding his head in Lauren's direction.

It was true. And it was made known to everyone within the first fifteen minutes of their meeting. No one else had managed to get a word in.

"Speak of the Devil." Scotty snapped out of his daydream, suddenly realizing Lauren bouncing towards them. "Casey!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around their bearded friend." Scotty smiled at her - she was so precious. "What about me?" He inquired, quirking a eyebrow at her. Lauren rolled her eyes, but nevertheless pulled Scotty in. "Come 'ere, you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and once again he found himself blushing furiously. _Dang it._

"Come on, I think the bus is ready!" She did a little happy dance and dragged the two men out of the airport and towards the chartered bus.

The air was dry and cool in the Philippines. Scotty shivered a little as a cold draft blew over him. Lauren smirked up at him, feeling warm and toasty in her puffy yellow sweater. He eyed her, knowing what was coming. Just as he expected, the minute she opened her mouth to taunt him, he cut her off. "Don't say anything, Laur. I know I should have brought my sweater." He pulled her close to him, basking in her warmth. "At least you're here to keep me warm." He murmured, face buried in her shoulder. She snuggled in, making herself comfortable against Scotty's chest.

"Of course." She knew he could tell she was smiling. "I'll always be here for you." 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/U:** Hello guys, I'm sorry for the slow update. I hope you enjoy the second and final chapter of this two shot! Do note that I did use lyrics from the original song For Good for Scotty's little speech at the end, and that I do NOT own them. I also apologize for the ending - bleah. It was so weak. Suckish, really. I always suck at endings, this one's no exception. Sorry :( Oh, and to Bri - I'm so sorry I didn't include any of the others here. :( I wrote this whole thing before I posted chapter 1, it's just that my internet was acting up and I was unable to post. I'm really sorry if I disappointed you._

_Well, other than that, enjoy! _

* * *

><p>He found her by the pool of their hotel, two days after they touched down in the Philippines. Her blonde hair blew around her face wildly as the wind tugged at the ends of her dress. Her tear-stained face was red and she kept sniffling every so often. His felt his heart break in two watching her cry. Such a beautiful human like Lauren should never deserve to be sad. He snuck behind her and gathered her in his arms. Lauren didn't even flinch. She just leaned into his embrace and sobbed some more.<p>

"Baby?" Scotty's breath against her ear made her spine tingle, and she shivered, not necessarily because of the cold. "Tell me why you're cryin', baby, please." A soft demand, never a question. Scotty knew she would have told him eventually even if he didn't ask, but time was running short and he didn't know how long it would be before he could see her again after their flight back.

"Promise you won't laugh?" A question, never a demand. One of the rare moments when Lauren's insecurity would get the best of her. It was such a contrast to the girl that was bouncing off the walls two days ago, and Scotty immediately knew it was his job to get her back to normal.

"Baby, you're cryin'. That's never somethin' to laugh over," he soothed, stroking her hair.

"I'm just so sad." Even with these four words, Scotty could tell she was on the verge of crying again. He tightened his grip around her waist, kissing her shoulder. "I know, baby," he mumbled. "I am too."

"It's not just because this is our last night together-I mean who knows when we'll see each other again? I know I'm being melodramatic and that Pia's probably gonna organize a Idol reunion immediately or somethin', but who knows what might happen in between? I mean _anything_ can happen, and if I lose any one of you then God knows what I'll do. At the beginnin' I was homesick for my family and stuff, but over time you guys became my family. And I just don't know what I'd do without y'all. And _you_, Scotty…" She chocked on her words, overcome with emotion. Scotty felt his heart break in two yet again, and squeezed his eyes shut, swaying them side to side.

"Baby, listen. Listen to me." He spun her around so that he could stare into her blue, blue eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. He lifted a hand to her face and caught one tear just as it fell.

"Lauren, we may never meet again in this lifetime, but let me just tell you this: You have changed me so, so much. You will always be with me, like a handprint on my heart. You've taken my heart and stamped 'Lauren Alaina' all over it. You've stolen it, but I don't want it back. I love you to death, and I always will, no matter where our paths end. And I mean every single word." Tears were now flowing freely from Lauren's eyes, but that didn't stop her as she leaned up and pulled Scotty into a soft kiss. Her lips melded with his and he tasted her salty tears as well as the sweet taste that was all Lauren. He probed her lips with his tongue, and she gladly granted him entrance. Their tongues met in a slow yet longing dance, as the teens were well aware of the fact that this might be their last kiss for some time. They pulled away from each other slowly, and Scotty opened his eyes to admire Lauren. Her eyes were still closed, and her expression was one of calmness and bliss, her previous worries being washed away when Scotty's lips touched hers.

Scotty rested his forehead against Lauren, causing her to open her eyes and smile the smile he wanted to see for the rest of his life. Not just in his dreams, but also preferably in real life.

"Lauren Alaina," he said, with the rich baritone voice Lauren had come to memorize, "because I met you, I have been changed for good. And don't you ever forget that."


End file.
